Bernkastel's Story
by Linda Cicada
Summary: This story takes place at the end of Saikoroshi-hen, where Rika decides to kill her mother, to return to her world, but the results are not even close to what she was expecting


'I' am not Rika Furude anymore...'I' am Furuderika Bernkastel. After being killed in an accident due to my own ignorance, I'm now in this world where nobody has committed their sins, and everybody's lives are perfect, so Keiichi and Irie aren't here, but Satoshi and my parents are. My life at school is tragic; I have no friends, and Satoko always leads the entire class into bullying me. For complicated reasons, Hanyuu can't enter this world, so she can't take me back to my world, but if I kill someone who has the 'fragment' inside of them, I can return. That someone happens to be my own mother though, so I'm left with two choices: stay in this world, or murder my own mother to return to the world I fought for over 100 years to achieve. I only have until tomorrows sunset to make up my mind, but tomorrow morning, Doctor Yanamoto is going to have me sent to a mental hospital, so I really only have tonight to decide.

"I'll kill her...there's no way I'm giving up the world I died over a thousand times for more than 100 years. It won't be hard...I'll just grab a knife, wait, then assassinate her, like I did to Santa. I'm a witch, human morals don't apply to me." I thought to myself.

I went to the kitchen, and grabbed the biggest, sharpest knife I could find, then stood next to the front door, holding the knife behind my back, silently waiting for her to enter. After about 15 minutes, she finally came in.

"Rika? What are you doing still up? Didn't I tell you to go to b-"

My mom dropped to her knees, clutching onto her stomach, where I had the stabbed the knife right into her. I then yanked it out, then, as she screamed, I repeatedly stabbed the knife in and out of her neck, blood splattering everywhere, and all over me. As I stabbed her, I laughed like a maniac to her screams without knowing why, and my eyes were watering. Maybe I really do need to be sent to a mental hospital...

She finally died. I drop to my knees, breathing heavily. Now I can return to my world...but why is nothing happening?

"Hanyuu! I destroyed the fragment! Now show yourself and get me out of here!" I shouted, but no response.

Oh, I'm forgetting something important...I can't enter the Sea of Kakera without dying first. That means I have to kill myself now, right? Dammit Hanyuu! Why didn't you mention that before? It's alright...I've killed myself before, I can do it again. When my dad gets home, he's sure to be very depressed at the sight of his wife and daughter murdered in cold blood like this, but that's not my problem...

I picked the knife up, and began stabbing myself in the throat, until I died.

I awoke in the Sea of Kakera like always. This place looks like space, but with no sun, moon, stars, or any planets. The sky here, like always, is raining countless fragments, which take the shape of small, see-through diamonds, but they are actually entire universes. Me and Hanyuu are the only ones capable of being here...but where is she? She's usually here when I awake here, but I don't see her anywhere. Ugh! She's even more useless than usual!

I searched through the fragments, until I found the one that I achieved after 100 years of fighting, but I couldn't get in!

"My my, it seems you actually passed my test." said a voice from behind.

I was startled, almost too startled to turn around. That didn't sound like Hanyuu's voice, and me and Hanyuu are supposed to be the only ones capable of being here. Slowly, I turned around, and behind me was a tall woman, with violet hair, in almost the exact same hairstyle as mine, wearing a pink dress that looked a lot like Hanyuu's dress, a green sash draped over her shoulder, and also a strange, metallic thing around her head that looked similar to Hanyuu's horns.

"W-who are you? What have you done to Hanyuu?" I asked, choking on my words.

"Silly miko, what do you mean what have I done to Hanyuu? I am Hanyuu, and this is my true form: The Great Witch of Theatergoing, Drama, and Spectating, Featherine Augustus Aurora."

"W-What are you talking about? You're not Hanyuu! What did you do to her? How did you get here?!"

"Hmph. You never listen. I already told you, I am Hanyuu, and this is my true form." said Featherine, with a look of displeasure.

"If you're really Hanyuu, send me back to my world already!" I said, losing patience.

"I can not do that. Take a look inside that fragment, what do you see?"

I held up the fragment, looking inside it, and I saw 'me' awake and in the hospital, with all my friends there too. I looked back up at Featherine, awaiting an explanation.

"You see Rika? 'You' already exist in that fragment. When you killed your mother, 'Rika' was revived in that world, but you were still alive in the world I created, so-"

"The world you CREATED? You mean you set that whole thing up? All this was your plan?!"

"Let me finish when I talk. Yes, this all went according to my plan. You see, the world you just left, which I have named Saikoroshi-hen, was a test I setup for you. You used to be half human, half witch, and I setup Saikoroshi-hen to make you either fully human, or fully witch. If you had chosen to stay in Saikoroshi-hen forever, you would have become fully human, but you chose to murder your mother to get out of that world, and that choice led you to become fully witch. You're no longer a mere human, you're a witch."

"What? You intended to take away the world we achieved together after 100 years of suffering?! Why would you do something like that?! And what do you mean 'half human, half witch'? What do you mean I'm 'fully witch' now?!" I asked, starting to lose my mind.

"So many questions at once, calm down, my miko. I did tell you that you're a witch before, but I guess I never explained it to you before, did I? Witches are, quite literally, Goddesses, and humans are nothing more than mere Pieces to us. Witches like to play games using these Pieces, by creating a universe, which Witches refer to as gameboards. Your whole life was nothing more or less than a Witch's game between me and another Witch, and you were my Piece. Unlike any other Piece, you remembered all the previous games that went on for over a century, and you could actually enter the Sea of Fragments, however, you still had a human body, and could not exist on the higher plane, which is why you were half-human, half-Witch, but now you are fully Witch." she explained.

"T-This is all a bad joke, right? You're only saying all this to get back at me for all the times I've made you wake up with a hangover, right? Come on, Hanyuu, cut it out already! Start acting pessimistic, and start saying "auau" then send me back to my world already! Come on, Hanyuu!"

"Stop calling me Hanyuu, I told you, my true form is Featherine Augustus Aurora."

"Fine, Auaurora! Send me back to my world already! I miss my friends, all I've ever wanted was to live happily together with them! You can't take that away from me! I've worked so hard to achieve my happy world! You can't take that away from me! You can't, that's not fair!"

"I do not understand why anyone would want to pick being a human instead of being an all powerful Goddess. A Witch's power is strengthened by how much and how long she had to suffer in order to become a Witch, and you have suffered far more than any other Witch ever has, so your Witch powers are very strong, stronger than any other Witch, other than myself, but I'm above Witch, I'm a Creator."

"YOU MOSNTER! SEND ME BACK TO MY WORLD, OR I'LL KILL YOU!" I shouted, charging at Auaurora.

I thrust my palm at her, and, with some power beyond my understanding, knocked her far out of my range of sight, but she came back in less than a second.

"You intend to fight me, a Creator? The one and only to surpass the powers of a Witch? You're a new Witch who doesn't even know her own powers, how do you intend to fight me?" she asked, chuckling.

"SHUT UP! I'LL KILL YOU!" I shouted, charging at her again.

"My apologies, my miko, but I don't even have to break a sweat to beat you."

Suddenly, time felt like it had completely frozen. Featherine raised her finger, and as she did, I was lifted into the air, then she pointed her finger down, which sent me crashing down.

"Be glad that you're my ancestor, and my miko. If you weren't, I would have killed you instantly. You're on your own now." said Featherine, then dissapeared.

"You were half-human, half-witch. You're fully Witch now. Humans are mere pieces to us Witches. You can never return to your friends again. You're an all powerful Goddess. Your only family considered you nothing more or less than a mere Piece."

Those words repeteadly echoed in my head, while I seemed to be falling forever, until I eventually passed out.

**To be continued**


End file.
